


木棉樹枝 2020.04

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. 無差
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 4





	木棉樹枝 2020.04

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.04  
> 我的回憶錄

我家巷口有一棵木棉樹，從我有記憶以來就存在著。  
隨著我家牆壁上的劃痕，一點一點的成長。  
平行延伸的樹枝也越來越長，  
像是想觸碰到對街的榕樹。  
像我認識的兩個男孩子一樣。

我有時會看著他們的背影行走，  
看著右邊男孩的個子慢慢超過對方，  
當我落後或停下腳步時，他會回頭喚我跟上。  
我站在家巷口時，  
總會看見那孩子的手在兩人背後猶豫，  
然後故作鎮定的放在眼鏡仔的肩上，虛靠著。  
我抬頭看了一眼木棉，樹枝上長著新葉。  
我曾在某個春天和眼鏡仔交往過。

那個假期，樹枝上的花紅艷著，  
就像我因緊張撞上他的牙套而流出的鮮血一樣。  
這段感情最後不了了之。  
畢竟我不想再因為傷口而吃不下飯。  
高中填志願時，我寫了離家很遠的地方，  
眼鏡仔好像填了鄰近的音樂學院，  
他拉琴很好聽，繼續學習的話，只好不壞。  
我離開家前看了眼木棉，樹枝又長了一些，  
好像，只差一點點就要碰到了。

一年後，因為長假及母親的想念暫時回家裡住，  
我下車站在巷口時，  
看到工人們試圖將過長的樹枝鋸下。  
走回家後，母親一邊拿過我的行李一邊和我說最近發生的事，  
隔壁太太的女兒嫁人了，貓生了三隻崽都送人了，  
會和我一起走路回家，  
小我一歲的那個孩子也填了音樂學院，  
跟我之前同學去當同學了。

隔天傍晚，我看著爺爺將那根樹枝搬回家，  
劈成一截一截的當柴燒了。  
我閒著散步到巷口，想起好像沒有好好看過榕樹，  
站在木棉花下仔細一看，  
才發現那棵榕樹之所以那麼粗壯，  
是因為兩棵樹的根莖、枝幹緊緊的纏繞在一起，  
遠看就像一棵。  
我走回家，看著灶裡燃燒著的樹枝，  
被煙燻得滴了幾滴眼淚。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
